Siempre estaremos juntos
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: [Para Karoru Gengar] Puppet esta cansado de siempre seguir la misma rutina, siempre lo mismo...desde hace tanto tiempo, darles regalos a los niños, jugar con ellos y luego ellos se van...y el vuelve a quedarse solo, esta resignado a pasar el resto de sus dias de la misma forma...hasta que un dia...conocio a Lydan, ¿que sucedera entre ellos dos? Entren y descubranlo. Yaoi
1. ¿Quien es el?

**Hola y bienvenidos a todos, bueno quiero decirles que este es un fic de…un poco más de diez capítulos para mi amiga y una de mis escritoras favoritas de Five nights at Freddy´s ¡Karoru Gengar!, todos deben conocerla ¿verdad?, bueno aparte de que este es mi primer trabajo para alguien más, también será mi primer trabajo de…yaoi y estoy emocionada, y antes de comenzar**

**Disclaimer: Five nights at Freddy´s y sus personajes no me pertenece sino a Scott Cawthon, Lydan le pertenece a Karoru Gengar, Liell me pertenece por ser la versión gender bender de mi OC Laili y en parte a Karoru por ser ella quien creo a Liell, wow mi primer Disclaimer hecho yay**

**Antes de comenzar, ustedes saben que siempre acepto sus OC´s pero en este caso hare una excepción debido a que esto es como un regalo a Karoru Gengar, ya aclarado esto, disfruten del capitulo**

**Karoru, para que veas que conozco aunque sea una de tus preferencias ¡los personajes están en la versión de BlasticHeart!, ahora sí, disfruta del primer capitulo**

Capitulo. 1. ¿Quién es él?

Se puede apreciar la pizzería Freddy Fazbear's pizza, con niños corriendo de un lado a otro, algunos comiendo, otros viendo el show de los animatronicos en _Show Stage_, otros en _Game área_, pero todos divirtiéndose por igual, incluso los animatronicos, viendo y escuchando como los niños y algunos jóvenes decían que eran grandiosos, incluso Mangle ya que hace semanas los niños habían dejado el habito de desarmarla, todos ahí estaban alegres y felices…bueno…casi todos; pasamos a _Prize Corner_ donde podemos ver a The Marionette, pero más conocido entre los niños como Puppet. Los niños reían y jugaban con los regalos que él les daba, pero…para él, solo era lo mismo de todos los días…

La pizzería abría, llegaban los niños, salía cada vez que le daban cuerda a su caja, les daba sus regalos, se iban a jugar con sus amigos o a ver a los demás animatronicos…y se volvía a quedar solo

La misma rutina de todos los días

-_¿Me pregunto, si aunque sea un día…pasara algo diferente?- _pensaba Puppet, al mismo tiempo que regresaba adentro de su caja al ver que los niños se iban

**Mientras tanto**

Se puede ver entrar a dos jóvenes caminando y hablando tranquilamente

-Estoy muy emocionado por probar mi nueva consola- dijo Liell

-No me sorprende que me mis tíos te hayan comprado la nueva PlayStation y nuevos videojuegos de edición especial- comento Lydan con una media sonrisa

-Pues…tienes razón, ellos siempre me compran hasta lo que no pido…a veces eso es algo frustrante- respondió Liell –pero…así son ellos-

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono del Liell, al mismo tiempo que leía el mensaje que le había llegado, tomo a su Lydan del brazo y lo casi se podría decir que lo arrastro, hasta la pizzería que quedaba cerca de su casa: Freddy´s Fazbear's pizza

-Liell, creí que íbamos a tu casa a jugar videojuegos- dijo su primo Lydan

-Lo siento, pero mis papás me avisaron que tardaran en llegar del trabajo, por lo que no llegaran a tiempo para hacer la comida y ya sabes que yo no sé cocinar- explico el menor de los dos

-Ya veo, y tú quieres comer pizza- menciono Lydan viendo a su primo con una media sonrisa

-Si- fue lo que respondió Liell con una sonrisa tímida

-Está bien- acepto Lydan; ambos se fueron a sentar y en pocos momentos llego un mesero, después de haber ordenado una pizza de pepperoni tamaño familiar para llevar, los dos primos se encontraban sin saber que hacer

Liell saco de su mochila morada un libro, el cual inmediatamente se propuso a continuar su lectura, esto solo dejo a Lydan más aburrido, Lydan noto que la pizzería era más grande de lo que parecía, la pizza tardaría un rato en llegar, así que…

-Mientras tú estás leyendo y esperando la pizza, yo iré a recorrer el lugar- anuncio el mayor parándose de su asiento

-De acuerdo, cuídate- respondió Liell para luego continuar con su lectura

**Con Lydan**

Apenas comenzó a ver a su alrededor, termino frente a _Show Stage,_ vio con deteniendo a los animatronicos, le parecieron curiosos, pero decidió seguir viendo que más había. Llego a _Game área _y lo primero que vio, fue a un montón de niños alrededor de un animatronico que les estaba regalando globos, cuando los niños se dispersaron por el lugar, Lydan pudo ver mejor el panorama, había mesas con gorritos de fiesta, un carrusel y varios juegos más, al no ver algo que le llamara la atención se dispuso a irse

-Hi- escucho detrás de él, vio al mismo niño-animatronico que estaba dándoles globos a los niños, este pequeño le extendió un globo y Lydan, al no querer ser grosero…ni siquiera con un animatronico, acepto el globo

-Gracias- fue todo lo que contesto

Salió de ahí, y se encontró con otro cuarto que decía _Kid´s Cove,_ vio como los niños se encontraban alrededor de otro animatronico, noto que tenía una cabeza extra, le pareció extraño pero no le tomo mucha importancia

**Un rato después**

Lydan ya había pasado por los salones de _Party room 1, 2, 3 y 4,_ incluso pudo pasar y ver la oficina, noto que ya había estado mucho tiempo "revisando" el lugar; estaba dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Liell, cuando se detiene repentinamente, empezó a retroceder hasta estar en la entrada de otro cuarto…_Prize Corner_

-No recuerdo haber visto este antes- se dijo así mismo, para luego, entrar ya que el lugar había despertado su curiosidad, le llamo mucho la atención ya que este, contrario a los otros lugares, este estaba vacío…no había nadie ahí además de el

Vio los peluches que había ahí y no pudo evitar recordar que Liell ya tenía la colección completa, pues, su primo ya había ido antes a esa pizzería, vio que había una caja como si fuera un regalo enorme, noto que tenía una manivela, su curiosidad le decía que le diera cuerda a la caja, pero su mente le decía que de seguro Liell ya estaba esperándolo para irse, no sabía que hacer…

Dio un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió hasta la entrada/salida de _Prize Corner,_ miro a ambos lados y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, acto seguido, regreso hasta quedar frente a la caja musical, se tallo las manos y empezó a darle cuerda

**Con Puppet**

Puppet noto como alguien empezó a dar cuerda a su caja

-Ahhh- suspiro –terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo parra si mismo de manera algo seca

Cuando salió, estaba mentalmente preparado para lo mismo de siempre, pero esta vez…se encontró congelado al ver ese par de ojos cafés con un tono miel casi imperceptible…y Lydan no se encontraba mejor; Lydan se había perdido en esas cuencas oscuras de la máscara, pero era como si el en realidad pudiera ver sus ojos, ambos estaban congelados, sin decir, ni hacer nada, de un momento a otro un leve color rosa apareció en las mejillas del joven Murtons…

Ambos, al estar de esa forma, sentían algo raro en su interior, Lydan sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora, por una razón que el desconocía; Puppet sentía que sus circuitos faciales se sobre-calentaban, le parecía extraño pero agradeció que llevaba puesta su máscara, pues aunque no sabía lo que le pasaba, no quería que ese humano lo viera así, también empezó a sentir...lo que los humanos llamarían…"mariposas en el estómago"; sin que se dieran cuenta, ya llevaban más de media hora de esa manera…y hubieran podido seguir así por todo el resto del día…de no ser porque los niños habían vuelto; Lydan aparto su mirada al igual que lo hizo Puppet, Lydan decidió que ya era momento de irse, antes de que _Prize Corner_ quedara fuera de su margen de visión…le dio una última mirada a Puppet…y noto que la marioneta hizo lo mismo

**Momentos después**

-¿Dónde estabas?, me tenías preocupado- hablo Liell, quien se encontraba en la entrada con la pizza desde hace mucho rato esperando a su primo

-Creo…que me perdí- contesto Lydan

-De acuerdo, ahora vámonos…se hace tarde- y así, ambos Murtons se dirigieron a la casa de Liell, pero Lydan solo tenía una cosa en mente…y sin que lo supiera…era lo mismo en lo que solo pensaba Puppet

"_¿Quién es el?"_

**Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que te haya gustado, dime como está quedando, porque como ya mencione un trillón de veces soy nueva en esto de escribir yaoi, bueno, ahora si me permiten…tengo que ir a escribir el siguiente capítulo de "Haz tocado mi robótico corazón". Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. ¿Qué me sucede?

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia para Karoru Gengar, por lo que veo les está gustando y para los que no se han enterado todavía ya subí el último capítulo de "Has tocado mi robótico corazón"…me ha dolido mucho terminar esa historia…pero ese día llego ayer…bueno, vamos con el "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Estefy Tsukino: Hola, que alegría que te encante, de hecho si fuiste la primera en comentar, que bueno que te guste, disfruta el capitulo**

**The Red Shadow 10: Aww muchas gracias, muchas gracias, disfruta el capitulo**

**Karoru Gengar: Que bueno que te guste estaba preocupado de que no te gustara, tu fic también me encanta ¡es súper Kawaii!, ahora disfruta del nuevo capitulo**

**Gogo559: Muchas gracias, voy a ver si paso a leer tu historia, disfruta el capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random: Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto y deberías leer sus fics yaoi ¡son geniales!, espero que te guste el capitulo**

…**Muy bien y ahora les recuerdo que ni el juego ni los personajes me pertenecen, Lydan es propiedad de Karoru Gengar, Liell es de mi propiedad y en parte también de Karoru Gengar, y les recuerdo que los animatronicos están en la versión de BlasticHeart, sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 2. ¿Qué me sucede?

Lydan y Liell se encontraban en la casa del menor, jugando con su nueva consola…en realidad, solo Liell estaba jugando, ya que Lydan solo apretaba botones sin ningún sentido por estar pensando en Puppet y en lo que había sucedido

-_¿Qué fue todo eso que sentí al verlo a…los ojos?- _se preguntaba Lydan una y otra vez -_¿Qué me paso ahí?- _estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho que su primo le estaba hablando

-Lydan…Lydan… ¡Lydan!- grito Liell muy cerca del oído del mencionado causando que por la impresión Lydan se golpeara la cabeza con Liell

-Auch… ¿¡se puede saber por qué casi me dejas sordo?!- dijo Lydan

-Te estaba hablando pero parecía que no me escuchabas- explico Liell mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Lo siento, es que…tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- contesto Lydan para después dejarse caer en el sillón

-Ya veo, ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Liell; Lydan vio a su primo y aunque le agrada la idea de que él quería ayudarlo…creyó que tal vez no era buena idea meter a Liell en eso

-No creo que lo entiendas- fue lo que respondió el mayor, Liell noto que no era por eso, el conocía bien a Lydan y sabía que no quería decirle

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi- insistía dedicándole una sonrisa a su primo

Lydan, volvió a ver a su primo, en serio quería ayudarlo, necesitaba ayuda…y su primo se la estaba ofreciendo…tal vez el si podía ayudarlo

-Está bien…te voy a decir lo que me pasa, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie… ¡a nadie!- aclaro Lydan

-Lo prometo- contesto Liell con total seguridad

-Muy bien… ¿a qué hora dijiste que llegan mis tíos?- menciono Lydan tratando de que nadie pudiera oírlos

-Amm…a las 8- respondió Liell

-Muy bien, bueno…lo que sucede es que ayer cuando estábamos en la pizzería, después de recorrer todas las habitaciones entre a una que se llamaba _Prize Corner _y ahí vi a…una marioneta que…-

-Puppet- interrumpió Liell

-¿Qué?- dijo Lydan confundido

-Ese es el nombre de la marioneta, Puppet- aclaro Liell

-Ahhh…es un lindo nombre- susurro Lydan para sí mismo

-¿Qué?- menciono Liell al escuchar lo último

-Nada, nada…te decía que…cuando entre ahí y vi a…Puppet, sentí algo…que no puedo describir con exactitud, sentí mariposas en el estómago y cuando vi sus ojos…sentí que solo estábamos él y yo…que todo los demás no importaba…solo importábamos nosotros- decía Lydan mientras inconscientemente formaba una sonrisa soñadora y olvidándose que ahí estaba su primo –sentía que mi cara ardía y…-

-Aww, que lindo…- volvió a interrumpir Liell -…Lydan lo que te pasa no es nada raro, ¡estás enamorado!- anuncio muy feliz

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Lydan saliendo de su ensoñación y con un leve sonrojo –claro que no, ¡yo no soy gay!-

-Vamos Lydan, ya conoces el dicho…para el amor no importa la edad, la especie o en este caso el sexo- contesto Liell

-¡Pero yo no soy gay!- repetía Lydan con desesperación

-No puedo creer que niegues que estás enamorado- dijo el menor con decepción

-Ya te lo dije y lo repito, ¡yo…!-

-…no eres gay, lo sé- comento Liell rodando los ojos –solo hay una forma de saber si estas o no enamorado de Puppet- dicho esto, Liell se colocó su mochila morada y tomo a su primo del brazo

-¿A dónde me llevas?- pregunto Lydan

-Vamos a la pizzería, solo de esa forma aceptaras que te gusta Puppet-

Así, Liell se llevó prácticamente arrastrando a su primo hasta la pizzería, ignorando perfectamente sus múltiples negaciones

**En la pizzería**

Liell y Lydan llegaron, por suerte, a 2 horas de que cerraran y para su suerte ya casi no había niños por lo que _Prize Corner _estaría vacío; cuando ya estaban cerca, Lydan trato de convencer a su primo de que esto no era necesario, pero Liell como todo buen primo…empujo al mayor hasta que quedara frente a la caja de música y antes de que Lydan pudiera saliera corriendo, este le dio cuerda a la caja, acto seguido, Liell salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para que pudiera obsérvalos pero sin que lo notaran; Lydan estaba a punto de salir de ahí, pero en ese momento salió Puppet…otra vez…ambos se quedaron viéndose a los ojos

Puppet logro salir un momento de su trance, para buscar al chico en frente suyo en su base de datos…al fin sabía su nombre: Lydan

_-Qué curioso nombre- _pensaba Puppet _–pero me parece un…lindo nombre-_ Puppet siguió viendo a Lydan, al mismo tiempo que obtenía la mayor información posible de el

Mientras tanto, Liell veía atentamente a ambos, y si antes ya lo sabía ¡esto lo aseguraba!, Lydan estaba más que enamorado de Puppet, y al parecer…a Puppet también parecía atraerle su primo

-Ho…hola- se atrevió a hablar Lydan

-Hola- contesto Puppet sorprendido por que le haya hablado –_tiene una linda voz- _pensó -¿tu nombre es Lydan?-

-S…si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Tengo reconocimiento facial- fue todo lo que contesto, Puppet se dedicó a ver detalladamente a Lydan, era algo pálido, tenía el bello castaño oscuro y lo que más le gustaba de el…sus ojos, que eran cafés con ligero toque miel -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bu…bueno, en realidad…yo…amm…solo vine por…otra… ¿pizza? ¡Si eso otra pizza!, por eso vine- contesto Lydan con un notable nerviosismo

-De acuerdo…nos vemos después- dicho esto Puppet regreso a su caja, Lydan solo pudo salir de ahí hacia donde estaba su primo

**Fuera de **_**Prize Corner**_

-Lo vi todo, ¿Qué opinas ahora?- hablo Liell

-Yo…yo…- decía Lydan sin poder formular ni una palabra

-¿Admites que estás enamorado de Puppet?- menciono Liell al mismo tiempo que esperaba la respuesta con una sonrisa

-Yo…ya te dije que no soy gay- finalizo Lydan, Liell borro su sonrisa cambiándola por una cara de sorpresa total

-Pe…pero te le quedaste viendo y estabas nervioso cuando estabas con el ¡apenas y podías hablar!- insistía Liell casi suplicando

-Liell, ya vámonos- y ante esto el mencionado tuvo que hacerle caso... ¡No era justo!, ¡Lydan se aprovechaba de la autoridad que tenía sobre Liell por ser mayor que él!

_-Lydan no acepta sus sentimientos hacia Puppet- _pensaba Liell –_aunque él lo niegue sé que él sabe que está enamorado…solo tengo que darle un empujoncito, ¿me pregunto…que puedo hacer yo?...oh por Dios… ¡lo tengo!-_

Después de que compraran otra pizza, ambos primos regresaron a la casa del menor para poder seguir jugando, unas horas después, Lizbeth y Luis llegaron de trabajar, y antes de que se hiciera más tarde Lydan tuvo que regresar a su casa

**Al día siguiente**

Aprovechando de que Lydan estaba ocupado, Liell se dirigió a la pizzería, se dirigió a _Prize Corner_ para su suerte el show de los animatronicos estaba comenzando por lo que los niños estaban yendo a verlos, cuando se aseguró que los niños ya se habían ido, entro y le dio cuerda a la caja; cuando Puppet salió le pareció un poco familiar, uso su reconocimiento facial y le sorprendió ver que era el primo menor de Lydan

-Hola Puppet- saludo Liell con una sonrisa

-Hola, ¿tú eres el primo de Lydan cierto? Liell- contesto la marioneta

-Exacto, necesito hacerte una pregunta-

-Adelante-

-¿Te gusta mi primo?- ok, eso Puppet…no se lo esperaba

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, los deje en suspenso soy bien malula XD, es bueno ver que aun puedo seguir aquí con esta historia. Nos leemos después.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. Planeando una cita

**¡Hola a todos y a todas! Lo sé, lo se…me tarde demasiado en actualizar esta historia, pero ahora tratare de subir los capítulos más seguido, bueno vámonos rápido al "Respondiendo reviews"…**

**Jorch2007 Random: Muchas gracias, si ese Lydan que no acepta sus sentimientos, otra vez gracias y espero que te guste este capitulo**

**The Red Shadow 10: Tienes gracias Lydan es tierno, ¿Liell x Foxy? Pensaba centrarme solo en Lydan y Puppet pero…no es mala idea ya veré que hago, disfruta el capitulo**

**Jazminjo: Perdón por no seguir antes T.T, si me di cuenta que lo escribía mal…perdón, bueno disfruta el capitulo**

**Karoru Gengar: Gomen, sé que no merezco galletas…pero al menos ya subí el nuevo capítulo, al fin sabrás cual es la reacción de Puppet, ¿quieres que allá Liell x Foxy?, pues ya que este fic es para ti…de acuerdo también me encargare de que esos dos estén juntos, disfruta el capitulo**

**Estefy Tsukino: Ese Lydan siempre negando lo obvio, perdona la tardanza pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo**

**FlakyVickyHTF: Muchas gracias y ya verás cómo reacciono Puppet, disfruta el capitulo**

**Shinoby Nehory: Gracias ¿Cómo es que no supe antes sobre lo maravilloso que es el…yaoi? No lo sé pero al fin me uní, esa era la idea…dejar a todos en suspenso, disfruta el capitulo**

**Mc- 19051: ¡Hola! En serio es genial que alguien como tú le guste esta historia, Muchas gracias a mí me encanta tus fics, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**Lightning Killer y Oscuris: See…el yaoi es súper kawaii, disfruta el capitulo**

**Nuvil Ángela: Que bueno que te allá gustado, perdón por la tardanza pero aquí ya está el nuevo capítulo ¡disfrútalo!**

…**listo, reviews contestados y como ya sé que ustedes vienen a leer el capítulo no les entretengo, eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. Planeando una cita

Puppet seguía sin poder creer lo que había oído, si no tuviera su máscara en ese momento, se podría ver su cara de total sorpresa, pero razonando la pregunta -_¿Me gusta Lydan?- _pensaba el títere; era cierto que nunca antes había sentido lo que tuvo al ver a Lydan, pero también era justamente eso…nunca antes lo había sentido por lo que no estaba seguro de que era ese sentimiento

-Entonces… ¿te gusta Lydan?- volvió a preguntar Liell sacando a Puppet de sus pensamientos

-Bueno…yo…- decía Puppet tratando de hallar una respuesta -…no estoy seguro de lo que…siento por el-

-Ya veo- menciono Liell -¿Cuándo lo ves sientes algo en…la zona de tu estomago?-

-Si, siento…lo que los humanos llaman "Mariposas en el estómago"- respondió Puppet

-Cuando están con él y lo miras a los ojos ¿sientes que no importa lo demás?-

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo…?- decía Puppet sorprendido, pero fue interrumpido por otra pregunta

-¿Prefieres estar entreteniendo a un montón de niños…o estar solamente con Lydan?-

-Estar solo con el- contesto el títere al mismo tiempo que imagina a Lydan visitándolo todos los días

-Si algo le pasara a Lydan…- pero esta vez Liell fue el interrumpido

-Si algo llegara a pasarle, solo me importaría que el este bien y si fuera necesario fingiría tener una falla para ningún niño entre y este todo el día pendiente de el- dijo Puppet de una manera como si en serio algo le hubiera pasado al castaño

-En resumen a tu respuesta, sientes la necesidad de protegerlo ¿verdad?- inquirió Liell con una sonrisa

-Si-

-Muy bien, Puppet no cabe duda…tú estás enamorado de Lydan, lo único que te importa es que este bien y que TU estés con el… ¿o me equivoco?- decía Liell con una sonrisa al ver que había dado justo en el clavo

-Así es… ¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre esto?- menciono Puppet sorprendido

-Me gusta leer historias de amor- respondió el menor con inocencia –entonces, ya aceptaste que amas a Lydan, ahora solo resta que el también acepte que te quiere-

Puppet se quitó su máscara dejando ver su expresión de seriedad -¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso?- cuestiono cruzado de brazos

-Ya veras, conozco bien a Lydan, me encargare de que vuelva a verte- anuncio Liell, dándole a Puppet la alegría de volver a ver al mayor –bueno, ya me tengo que ir, no olvides que traeré a Lydan en un rato-

Dicho esto, Liell se retiró de _Prize Corner _justamente cuando los niños estaban regresando, sabía que Lydan seguiría ocupado al menos hasta medio día. Así que decidió quedarse un poco más y pedir una pizza para llevar; en lo que su pizza llegaba decidió ir a _Game Área_ a jugar un poco, cuando llego se encontró con el pequeño Ballón Boy ofreciéndole un globo, el cual acepto con una sonrisa; cuando vio que faltaba poco para que su pizza llegara dejo de jugar y se fue directo a su mesa, sin embargo, mientras iba por su pizza, un gran número de niños pasaba corriendo, los cuales sin darse cuenta arrastraron a Liell hasta un pasillo que ni él conocía, la curiosidad le gano y exploro el pasillo. Al final de este había una puerta que decía _Parts/Service._ Sentía curiosidad por lo que hubiera del otro lado de la puerta, no podía negar eso

-¿Abrirla o no abrirla? Esa es la cuestión- se dijo a si mismo

Una parte de él le decía _"Tu no deberías estar aquí, da media vuelta, toma la pizza y ve a pensar que le dirás a Lydan para que este con Puppet" _pero…otra parte de él decía _"Solo ábrela, no pasara nada si lo haces, solo asómate y sal. Así de fácil"_. Al final decidió por primera vez en su vida romper las reglas, abrió la puerta y al asomarse no pudo creer lo que veía…había cuatro animatronicos en pésimas condiciones, los reconoció gracias a la investigación que hizo una vez para la escuela; por suerte, ninguno de los animatronicos principales se habían enterado de su presencia…a excepción de uno…un pirata pelirrojo de ojos ámbar el cual volteo a verlo

-Oh, oh- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de empezar a retroceder y para su mala suerte, el pirata se levantó de su sitio para acercarse a el

Liell sintió terror total al sentir la pared tras de él y a Foxy a tan solo 3 metros de él.

Estaba atrapado

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?- hablo Foxy al mismo tiempo que pasaba su mirada por cada parte de Liell sin perderse detalle alguno, con su garfio tomo a Liell del mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos –no seas tímido marinero, abre los ojos- dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando Liell abrió sus ojos, Foxy quedo totalmente perdido en aquellos ojos cafés y aunque Liell aún estaba muy aterrado…admitía que no podía dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos ámbar

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas, marinero?- pregunto Foxy al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa de superioridad volvía

-Li…Liell Murtons- contesto con un leve tono de rosado en sus mejillas

-Yarr, ¿alguna vez le han dicho que sonrojado se ve tan vulnerable?- menciono Foxy al mismo tiempo que con su garfio acercaba más la cara de Liell a la de el

-N…no- a estas alturas, Liell ya parecía un tomate lo cual le gustaba al pirata, para suerte de Liell, unos niños habían entrado por ese pasillo, por lo que Foxy tuvo que regresar a _Parts/Service _para que no lo vieran, Liell trato de calmarse y salió de ahí junto con los niños

**Mientras tanto**

Foxy regreso a su lugar, no podía dejar de pensar en el joven marinero que acababa de encontrar, en todos sus años ahí, nunca había conocido a alguien que siquiera le llegara a los talones a ese chico, pero por desgracia no lo volvería a ver…¿o sí?, Foxy sonrió de lado por el plan que se le había ocurrido

-_No importa cómo, ni cuando- _pensaba el pirata –_ese marinero es un nuevo tesoro que eh descubierto…y va a ser mío-_

**Con Liell**

Cuando regreso a su mesa, la pizza a un no llegaba, lo cual era bueno ya que no quería que pensaran que lo hizo de broma, unos momentos después llego el mesero con su pizza, y después de pagarla se fue directo a su casa

Sus padres se encontraban en su oficina, así que decidió irse a su cuarto y planear como haría que su primo acepte sus sentimientos hacia la marioneta

-Mmm, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- se preguntaba sin dejar de andar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación –vamos Liell, tu puedes pensar en algo, no esperes a que algo caiga y te dé una idea ¡porque eso no pasara!- desafortunadamente, piso uno de sus patines provocando que se cayera de espalda y chocar contra la pared, y curiosamente el golpe provoco que de la repiso cayera su libro de _Bajo la misma estrella", _tomo el libro y vio en que parte se había abierto

-Corrección, si cayó una idea del cielo…o bueno, de la repisa- dicho esto, devolvió el libro a su lugar y tomo un lapicero para tomar nota –y lo mejor…es que ninguno se lo espera-

Y ahora que ya tenía listo el plan para unir a Puppet y a Lydan…podrí pasar la tarde jugando y con la pizza solo para el ¡genial!

**Un rato después**

Después de estar 2 horas jugando _Heavy Rain _decidió que era hora de poner su plan en acción, y la primera fase era: llamar a Lydan lo más obvio y fácil de todo el plan; después de que su primo le dijera que iba para allá, tenía que pensar bien lo que iba a decir, si una solo cosa salía mal, todo se arruinaba, después de media hora llego el mayor y como era de esperar Liell lo invito a jugar

-Lydan- hablo el menor

-¿Qué pasa, Liell?-

-¿Ya admitirás que estás enamorado de Puppet?- pregunto sin dejar de ver la pantalla y con una sonrisa divertida

-Ya te lo eh dicho hasta el cansancio… ¡yo…!- pero Lydan fue interrumpido

-…no eres gay, ya lo sé, aunque creo que es mejor así, después de lo que vi hoy en _Prize Corner-_

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?- dijo Lydan con notable curiosidad

-Oh nada importante, solo vi que Puppet estaba abrazado…de una chica- hasta el momento todo iba bien, todo dependía…de los celos de su primo

-Bueno, de seguro era una niña pequeña, ¿verdad?- menciono Lydan casi suplicando la última parte

-Pues, yo diría que más bien parecía tener como 18 años, los hubiera visto ¡se veían tan lindos juntos!, se notaba que Puppet la quiere mucho y como no sabía si iba a pasar algo más, decidí irme y no interrumpir nada- Liell volteo a ver a su primo y…como esperaba

Lydan estaba aguantando las ganas de romper, golpear y/o tirar algo, estaba rojo de ira, lo mejor era que él no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia

-¿Por qué te pones así?, creí que él no te gustaba- comento Liell con una sonrisa desafiante

-¡Claro que no me gusta!-

-¿Pero por qué te pones así?-

-Porque…porque… ¡cállate Liell!- grito Lydan para después darle la espalda a su primo

-Vamos Lydan, no te pongas así… ¿te digo algo?- al ver que su primo solo lo ignoro decidió continuar –era una broma, Puppet solo hizo lo mismo de siempre, entretener a los niños, solo te lo dije para que vieras que te pones celoso si alguien más esta con Puppet…y al parecer lo logre-

Lydan abrió los ojos como platos al ver que había caído en la trampa de su primo, aún estaba rojo…pero ahora de vergüenza

-Admítelo ya, te gusta Puppet- comentó Liell con una gran sonrisa

-Ya te dije que no- volvió a contestar Lydan aun un poco avergonzado

-No importa cuántas veces me digas que no eres gay, yo sé que te gusta-

-Liell, creo que lo que a ti ta falta es una novia- menciono Lydan viendo con seriedad a su pequeño primo

-No necesito una novia y aquí el que necesita pareja eres tú, ¿Por qué no admites lo obvio?- respondió Liell con cansancio

-Porque no me gusta Puppet, además, ¿Quién ha dicho que yo le gusto?- inquirió Lydan cruzándose de brazos

-El- dijo sorprendiendo a Lydan –hoy fue a preguntarle si tú le gustabas y respondió que si-

-¿En serio?... ¿Le gusto?- pregunto Lydan sin poder creerlo

-Sí y ahora que él ha dado el primer pasó, ¿admites que él te gusta?-

Lydan no sabía que decir, admitía que cuando veía al títere su corazón latía demasiado rápido, y no podía dejar de ver donde se suponía que estaban sus ojos

-Tal vez…solo tal vez…si sienta algo por el- respondió con un gran sonrojo

-¡Al fin!- empezó a celebrar Liell -¡al fin admites que te gusta Puppet!-

-No eh dicho que me gusta, dije que tal vez siento algo por el- recalco Lydan

-El punto es que admitiste que sientes algo por Puppet, eso es más que suficiente para mí- respondió Liell con una gran sonrisa

-Lo que tú digas, ahora sigamos jugando e imaginemos que esta platica nunca paso-

-Está bien- dicho esto, ambos volvieron a concentrarse en su juego

Siguieron jugando un largo rato más, hasta que Liell le dijo a Lydan que tenía que ir por algo a la tienda, lo que Lydan no sabía…era que Liell fue a la pizzería para poner en marcha la fase 2 de su plan; después de tener todo listo, Liell regreso y siguió jugando por media hora más, hasta que ambos se cansaron y Liell le pidió a Lydan que lo acompañara a la pizzería ya que había olvidado algo ahí

**En la pizzería**

Faltaba una hora para que cerraran, así que los niños ya se habían ido a dormir, y solo quedaban algunos los cuales sus padres ya no los dejaban ir a jugar lejos

-Más te vale que esto no sea una de tus ideas para que este con Puppet- aviso Lydan

-No te preocupes por eso, es más, si quieres quédate aquí y yo iré a buscarlo ¿te parece?-

-Mucho, entonces ve, yo te esperare- dicho esto, Liell se con dirección a _Prize Corner_

**Con Liell**

Liell se asomaba a las habitaciones para asegurarse de que ya no hubiera nadie, luego de verificar el perímetro corrió hacia _Prize Corner_, al llegar dio cuerda a la caja y Puppet no tardo en salir

-¿Listo?- pregunto Liell, a lo que Puppet solo asintió

**Media hora después**

-¿A dónde estará?- se preguntaba a si mismo

Liell no había vuelto y Lydan ya empezaba a preocuparse, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a buscarlo, paso por todas las habitaciones y solo faltaba la que justamente trataba de evitar, cuando entro a _Prize Corner_ no podía creer lo que veía…ahí estaba Liell pero donde estaban los muñequitos tenía una pizza y apenas lo vio, Liell dio cuerda a la caja, dejando ver a Puppet

-¡Bienvenido a tu cita con Puppet!- anuncio Liell tan feliz como siempre

-¿Ci…cita?- hablo Lydan mas que sorprendido, pero más se sorprendió al ver que fue Puppet quien lo llevo hasta su lugar

-Bueno, los dejo para que platiquen, no los molesto y espero que lo disfruten- decía Liell al mismo tiempo que retrocedía hasta salir de ahí

-_Me las va a pagar- _pensó Lydan

Puppet noto que Lydan estaba algo incómodo, no sabía qué hacer en estas situaciones, entonces se le ocurrió una gran idea: dio cuerda a su caja y tomo a Lydan de sus manos

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- pregunto Puppet para después retirarse su máscara y darle a Lydan una sonrisa, la cual solo hizo que el joven Murtons estuviera más rojo que un tomate

-Cla…ro- respondió con algo de trabajo

Acto seguido, Lydan se encontraba siendo abrazado por Puppet mientras ambos bailaban, Lydan debía admitir…que se sentía muy bien estando así y que no quería separarse al igual que Puppet el cual al sentir a Lydan tan cerca de él y de esa manera no podía evitar sonreír, ambos solo pudieron cerrar los ojos para disfrutar el momento

No tan lejos de ahí, Liell observaba todo asegurándose de que todo estuviera bien, pero por lo que veía parecía que todo iba de maravilla

-¿Quién diría que soy todo un as en esto del amor?- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció cuando recordó lo que su primo le había dicho varias horas antes -¿será que si necesito una novia?-

Liell estaba tan distraído pensando que no se daba cuenta que alguien se acercaba por sus espaldas –tal vez…no lo sé, además, no hay ninguna chica que me interese, así que…- pero se calló al sentir como algo filoso se posó en su hombro derecho, volteo a ver que era y ahogo un grito al ver que era nada más y nada menos que…un garfio

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, marinero- dijo Foxy el cual no perdió tiempo sujeto a Liell al ver que quería correr –tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada…aun- dijo para después soltar una risa tétrica la cual dio escalofríos y un leve sonrojo a Liell

-Su…suéltame, por…por favor- pidió Liell el cual estaba más que asustado

-Eso no será posible, ahora tu… ¡eres mío!- y sin esperar respuesta alguna, tomo a Liell y lo cargo como si fuera un costal de papas

-¿A...a donde me llevas?- cuestiono Liell con total terror

-A un lugar donde podamos estar…solos- respondió susurrando la última parte, si Liell antes estaba muerto de miedo, ahora estaba atemorizado por lo que le pudiera pasar

Foxy llevo a Liell hasta la oficina, hace varios días que nadie se atrevía a tomar el turno de noche así que nadie llegaría a molestarlos, Foxy dejo a Liell sobre el escritorio

-Veras marinero, hace años que no salgo de _Parts/Service_ y no veía nada nuevo, pero tu…tu eres diferente y eso me gusta y ahora…eres…mío- susurraba mientras con su garfio acariciaba la mejilla de Liell

Aunque Liell estaba lleno de miedo, con cada toque que Foxy le daba sentía descargas eléctricas, entonces…

-¡Liell! ¿Dónde estás?- escucho a Lydan llamándolo, Foxy se distrajo por un momento y Liell aprovecho eso para salir corriendo, Foxy lo siguió pero se detuvo al ver como Liell se escondía detrás de otro chico

Foxy no sabía quién era, pero si sabía algo… ¡nadie toca lo que le pertenece!

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, bueno mi mamá me dio un tiempo límite para escribir así que ya me voy. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	4. Intimidación amorosa

**Hola a todos y a todas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que veo que les gusta mucho, y al parecer ya sufrí las consecuencias de no despegarme de la computadora, hace unas semanas me llevaron al oftalmólogo y…dijo que necesito usar lentes, hace ya varias semanas que los tengo y la verdad… ¡ahora me doy cuenta de que como son realmente las cosas y que desde hace mucho veía borroso! Pero calma, es solo temporal y por suerte ¡son morados!, pero bueno, dejamos de hablar de mí y vámonos al ¡respondiendo reviews!**

**Karoru Gengar: Que alegría que te gusto, no sabes lo que tengo preparado para los celos de Foxy, tienes toda la razón ¡el salseo que se va a armar cuando…! Mejor lo mantengo como una sorpresa, no te entretengo mas así que solo te digo ¡disfruta el capítulo!**

**Roxane the fox: Gracias que bueno que te gusta, disfruta el capitulo**

**Jazminjo: Muchas gracias, disfruten el capitulo**

**Guest: Gracias, es que pedían que saliera Foxy así que decidí meterlo a la historia, disfruta el capitulo**

**Proxi Otaku: Hola tiempo que leerte, muchas gracias igualmente, disfruta el capitulo**

**Jorch2007 Random****: Que bueno que te divirtió el capítulo, aquí tienes el capítulo mi buen amigo, disfrútalo**

**Mc-19051: No te preocupes por eso, muchas gracias significa mucho viniendo de una gran escritora como tú, ¿lemon de Foxy y Liell? Mmm…tal vez lime solo tal vez pero el lemon no estoy segura, bueno espero que te guste el capitulo**

**Neko360XD: Hola bienvenida al fic, gracias que bueno que te gusta la historia, aquí está el nuevo capítulo ve y disfrútalo**

**Estefy Tsukino: Que bueno que te gusto, si ese Foxy nunca debe faltar, perdón por tardar anteriormente pero ahora ya traigo este nuevo capítulo, disfrútalo**

**Nuvil Angela: Claro que sí, eso dos son una hermosa pareja, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que terminen juntos…Lydan con Puppet y Liell con Foxy**

**Satei-san: No, mi mamá no lee lo que escribe, el día que lo haga…ya valí o al menos me espera darle una explicación de lo que es el yaoi y una buena regañiza de ella**

…**y ese fue el "Respondiendo reviews" y ahora…a lo que vinieron…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 4. Intimidación amorosa

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Liell?- pregunto Lydan con extrañeza al ver a su primo que estaba temblando de miedo

-Na…nada- fue todo lo que respondió Liell sin dejar de ver donde estaba Foxy, el cual se notaba demasiado molesto, incluso podía jurar que estaba gruñendo

-¿Seguro?-

-S…Si, ¿y cómo…estuvo tu cita?-

Lydan se sonrojo al recordar eso y sonrió inconscientemente al recordar cómo le gusto bailar con Puppet. Liell interpreto eso como un "_la mejor cita de toda mi vida"_; al ver que su primo estaba en un trance decidió jalarlo hasta la salida para que se fueran, lo que no sabía…era que Foxy quería cada vez más destrozar a Lydan

-Ese mocoso grumete está muy mal si piensa quitarme a MI marinero, debe saber que nadie toma lo de mi propiedad…y por eso me asegurare de dejárselo muy…en…claro- dicho esto, Foxy regreso a _Parts/Service _para planear la próxima muerte que haría…y otra manera para que SU lindo marinero caiga ante el

**Con los primos**

Ambos salieron de la pizzería justo a tiempo –antes de que los echaran ya que pronto empezaría el turno nocturno– pero Lydan no dejaba de preguntarse ¿porque su primo había salido corriendo lleno de terror?, Liell no sabía mentir y tartamudeaba cuando estaba extra-nervioso, y por supuesto, su instinto de primo sobreprotector apareció

-Liell, ¿Por qué saliste corriendo hace unos minutos?-

Liell empezó a jugar con sus manos, como si así encontrara una buena excusa –no…no es…nada- respondió con claro nerviosismo

-No sabes mentir, vamos…dime que sucedió-

-En serio, no pasó nada…solo vi algo que me asusto, pero solo era una sombra, no tienes de que preocuparte- mentía Liell, en ese momento llegaron al punto en que cada quien seguía su camino para ir a su respectiva casa –hablamos después, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- respondió Lydan aún no muy convencido y cada uno se fue a su casa

Lydan seguía tratando de pensar que pudo asustar así a Liell, pero de algo si estaba seguro ¡haría que Liell le dijera lo que paso!

**Al día siguiente**

Liell ya había obtenido lo que quería. Logro que Lydan aceptara que sentía algo por Puppet y que tuviera una cita con el títere, claro…tenía que hacer que Lydan y Puppet tuvieran más citas para que pudieran ser novios y sabía muy bien que su primo intentaría esquivar la fase de "formalizar la relación" porque seguiría respondiendo "no soy gay"; así que por el momento…se daría un descanso, ahora lo único que quería…era leer todo el día

**Mientras tanto**

Lydan estaba jugando en su computadora, pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparse por lo que le pasara a su primito. Y la preocupación fue aún mayor cuando pensó en que si Puppet tenía "vida" cualquier otro animatronico también podía moverse ¿Qué tal si algún animatronico le había hecho daño a Liell? Así que sin perder tiempo, apago su computadora y se dirigió a casa de su primo para que le dijera que paso mientras él estaba en ocupado con Puppet. Cuando llego, encontró a Liell en la sala con una concentración total a su libro.

-Liell- hablo Lydan cruzado de brazos

-¿Si?- respondió el menor al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista y dejaba ver que usaba sus lentes para la vista cansada

-Dime que fue lo que te paso anoche-

-Ya te dije que nada…no…pasa nada-

-No mientas, sabes que no sabes mentir-

Liell se mantuvo en silencio por casi un minuto, hasta que –ahhh-suspiro –está bien, ayer en el día, cuando fui a preguntarle a Puppet si estaba enamorado de ti, también encontré una puerta que decía _Parts/Service _y ahí adentro estaban los animatronicos originales y el que me descubrió fue…Foxy, se acercó a mí y me empezó a decir varias cosas- contaba estando muy sonrojado

-Y si eso pasó en el día ¿Por qué saliste corriendo anoche?-

-Anoche, cuando estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste, de que necesito novia, alguien se acercó a mí…y…también fue Foxy-

-¿Y qué pasó?-

-El me llevo hasta la oficina del guardia de seguridad y…empezó a decir que…yo era suyo- decía cada vez más sonrojado hasta quedar como un tomate –y también con su garfio me acariciaba la cara-

-No lo puedo creer- decía Lydan más que sorprendido

-Yo tampoco, me da algo de miedo-

-Nadie se mete con mi primito- dijo Lydan con molestia –pero… ¿Por qué te sonrojas cuando hablas de el?-

-No lo sé-

-Qué extraño…me pasaba lo mismo con Puppet cuando…- en ese momento Lydan se da cuenta de lo que sucede -…no lo puede creer-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡Te gusta Foxy!-

Ninguno de los dos pudiera creerlo

-Eso no es posible, ya te dije que lo que siento cuando estoy junto a él es miedo…o… ¿no?- decía Liell mientras lo razonaba

-¿Qué?-

-Espera… cuando estoy con el me siento nervioso, el corazón se me acelera, me sonrojo cuando pienso en el…oh…parece que confundí los síntomas del enamoramiento con los del miedo- explico Liell algo apenado por la confusión –ups-

-Entonces… ¿si te gusta Foxy?-

-Pues…parece que si- respondió Liell sonrojado y con una sonrisa

-En ese caso, te ayudare a que puedas estar con el- anuncio Lydan

-¿En serio?- dijo Liell con una sonrisa

-Claro, lo que sea por ver a mi pequeño primo feliz-

-Gracias Lydan- contesto Liell al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a abrazar a su primo favorito (y el único que tiene)

**En la pizzería**

Sorprendentemente, Puppet hacia su trabajo de entretener a los niños con mucha alegría, lo cual no pasaba desde hace muchos años, y la razón por la que ahora volvía a trabajar tan felizmente, era porque por fin encontró a alguien que lo hacía sentirse de esa manera: feliz. Y ese alguien era Lydan, porque si cada día iba a visitarlo, para él era lo mejor del mundo. Con él podía hablar lo cual nunca antes había hecho con los niños, aunque en realidad…cuando estaba con Lydan las palabras sobraban…porque si estaba con el…con solo mirar esos hermosos ojos cafés con ese toque miel y tenerlo entre sus brazos…era más que suficiente. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya faltaban 2 horas para que cerraran, lo que significaba que por hoy ya no había niños. Puppet regreso a su caja, pensando solo en una cosa, en Lydan y esperando pacientemente a que llegara.

Después de varios minutos de estar esperando la llegada de Lydan, escucho unos pasos dirigirse hacia donde estaba, salió esperando que fuera Lydan…pero no era el, era Foxy. Se veía en una mezcla de nervioso y confundido, y sin esperar más, se acercó para hablar con Puppet

-Hola Puppet- hablo el pirata con un pequeño toque de nerviosismo, no muy común en el

-¿Qué sucede Foxy?- pregunto Puppet al ver en ese estado a Foxy, que era el animatronico más orgulloso y obstinado que conocía

-Bueno, ayer…conocí a un marinero que estaba curioseando por _Parts/Service_, tenía pensado en meterlo en un traje, pero…cuando vi como era…decidí que en lugar de matarlo…lo tendría para mí y eso es lo que no entiendo ¿Qué es esto que…estoy sintiendo? ¿Hay algo mal en mis circuitos?-

Puppet no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Foxy estaba enamorado, nunca lo habría imaginado. Pero antes de decirle lo que le pasaba…quería asegurarse de algo…

-¿Y cómo se llama ese chico?-

-Liell- respondió casi suspirándolo

_-Bueno, ahora estoy tranquilo al saber no habla de MI pequeño Lydan- _pensaba Puppet

-Entonces, ¿Qué me está pasando?-

-Foxy, no te sucede nada extraño…solo te enamoraste-

Y Foxy casi se va de espaldas al saber eso, nunca creyó que se llegaría a enamorar.

Se quedó ahí inmóvil durante unos minutos, pensando en lo que le había dicho el títere

_-No puedo creer que me allá enamorado, aunque…Liell…con ese adorable sonrojo, esa forma en la que se pone nervioso y tartamudea y el hecho de que sea más lindo que una sirena…no puede ser…si estoy enamorado- _pensaba Foxy para después regresar a _Parts/Service_…ahora tenía con mayor razón planear una manera de que ese lindo niño fuera solamente de él.

**Mientras tanto**

Ambos primos ya estaban en camino a la pizzería. Se encontraban repasando lo que harían

-Entonces, hoy iras con Foxy y le dirás lo que sientes por el-

-Al menos lo intentare, y tu estarás con Puppet ¿verdad?-

-Si estaré con él, pero no empieces con eso, hoy se trata de que tú te consigas un novio-

-O…oye, no puede ser mi n…novio tan pronto, tú y Puppet ya tuvieron una cita y pero aun no son pareja- se defendió el menor

Esto provoco que Lydan se sonrojara

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas-

Justamente en ese momento entraron al establecimiento. Cada uno tomo rumbo a donde estaba su respectivo "flechazo"

**Con Lydan**

Al llegar a _Prize Corner_ fue recibido por un reconfortante abrazo de su querido títere, el cual acepto con gusto, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas muestras de afecto

-Perdón por llegar algo tarde, estaba ayudando a Liell, al parecer se enamoró de Foxy-

-¿Ah sí? Pues Foxy hoy vino a verme para preguntarme que le pasaba, al parecer él también está enamorado-

-Que bien, así Liell tendrá las cosas al menos…un poco más fácil…amm Puppet

-¿Si?-

-Ya puedes soltarme-

Así es, ambos aún estaban abrazados

-Lo siento- respondió Puppet algo apenado

-No…te preocupes- respondió Lydan con una pequeña sonrisa

**Con Liell**

El pequeño Murtons se dirigía con nervios hacia _Parts/Service_, se supone que iba a decirle a Foxy lo que sentía…pero el mismo sabe que cuando esta con el apenas puede hablar. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba a unos pasos de la entrada. Respiro lo más hondo posible para tomar valor y abrir la puerta; justo cuando lo iba a hacer…

Foxy salió…y lo vio

El pirata no tardo en formar una sonrisa pícara y empezar a acercarse a Liell

-Hola mi lindo marinero-

-Ho…hola-

-Dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?...acaso… ¿viniste a verme?-

En este punto, Foxy ya tenía a Liell acorralado contra la pared

-Ahhh…si-

Entonces, Foxy pasó su garfio por la espalda de Liell, haciendo que este se estremeciera al contacto

-¿Sabes que me encantas aún más cuando te vez tan vulnerable ante mí?- menciono mientras acercaba cada vez más su rostro al del chico

-S…si…ya me lo habías dicho- respondió tratando de tomar un poco de valor

-Y dime, mi lindo marinero, si te pongo tan nervioso ¿Por qué me vienes a ver? Aunque…eso no me molesta para nada- comento lo último en un susurro al ya estar sus labios a tan solo milímetros de distancia

-Amm…yo…-

Foxy no dejaba de prestar atención a Liell, en especial a sus lindos ojos…o al menos, hasta que escucho pasos. Al voltear, vio a aquel muchacho que el día anterior se había llevado a SU botín. La ira o mejor dicho los celos empezaba a apoderarse de él, si quería que Liell fuera solo suyo…tenía que asegurarse de que nadie se lo podría quitar

-¿Fo…Foxy?-

-Quédate aquí, tengo a un estorbo que matar-

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. En caso de que no entendieran el título del capítulo, es que Liell aunque ya acepto que le gusta Foxy, el aun lo intimida por sus "lanzamientos". ¿Saben? Me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy poniendo a Foxy medio yandere. Ya sé, ya se, me tardo tanto y aparte lo dejo en suspenso, pero no se preocupen, porque al parecer ¡ya estoy en vacaciones! Solo que ahora tengo que asegurarme de que entre a la prepa ¡no quiero ir ahí! Me han dicho que la calificación la ponen de 1 para arriba y dejan mucha más tarea. Pero no los aburro con mi vida. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	5. Pelea posesiva

**Hola a todos y a todas. Sé que me tarde más o menos un mes, pero al fin encontré la manera perfecta de escribir esta capitulo, además…eh estado algo ocupada ya que este miércoles empecé mi "curso propedéutico" a la prepa. Y hemos estado buscando mis nuevos útiles y todo eso, la prepa me da miedo, apenas conozco a dos personas. Bueno, pero ustedes vinieron a leer el fic, no a escuchar mis problemas. Vámonos ya con el "Respondiendo reviews"**

**Karoru Gengar: Ay no…la prepa es horrible D: ¿en qué me eh metido? Por lo menos voy a poder volver a la secundaria para hacer mi servicio social. Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, me costó un poco hacerlo. Y no te equivocas, te puedo asegurar que en este capítulo habrá mucho salseo, lo cual incluye… ¿sabes? Mejor que sea sorpresa. Perdona la tardanza, pero ahora… ¡Disfruta el capítulo!**

**Nuvil Angela: Perdona…pero es que esa es una de mis especialidades XD. Es cierto, un Foxy celoso encanta más por ser posesivo (? Pues la secundaria es muy diferente a la primaria…como extraño esos tiempos :´(, el punto es que tendrás más materias, más de una maestra, y algunos profes vas a sentir que te odian; por ejemplo mi profe de historia me odiaba al igual que mi profa de taller, pero gracias a Dios que ya me libere de ellos; aunque claro, habrá profes con los que te vas a llevar muy bien, mi maestro favorito siempre fue el de matemáticas y él decía que yo era su alumna favorita ^^, la secu es difícil, pero solo al principio…luego uno se acostumbra, no te preocupes ;). Disfruta el capítulo.**

**ShalyUriel: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que te allá gustado. Me tarde un poco, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Gracias por esperar. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jazminjo: *la abraza también* perdón por tardar, pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente con mis historias. Ese Liell es un uke total y sin remedio, sin mencionar que es una cosita tan tierna que no para de sonrojarse *o*. Gracias por esperar. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Guest: Gracias, ya estoy tratando de actualizarlas más seguido. Disfruta el capítulo.**

**Jorch2007 Random: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que este también te guste. Disfrútalo.**

**Yoshimi Cherry Opal: ¡Holi! Oww, muchas gracias, eso significa mucho para mi ^^. Pues…no tengo un día fijo de actualización, lo hago cuando puedo. Gracias por esperar. Disfruta el capítulo.**

…**y ese ha sido el "Respondiendo reviews", ok, sé que están ansiosas y uno que otro ansioso por saber que le hará Foxy a Lydan así que…ya sin más preámbulo…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

**¡Y les doy la bienvenida…al capítulo más salseante hasta ahora!**

Capitulo. 5. Pelea posesiva

Sin perder tiempo, Foxy se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Lydan para poder matarlo de una vez por todas. Liell al ver a donde se dirigía el pirata se apresuró a detenerlo. Acto seguido, Liell se colocó en frente de él impidiéndole que siguiera avanzando.

-Foxy, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?-

-Justo lo que te dije, voy a matar a un estorbo-

-¿Estorbo?-

-Ese mocoso niñito que esta con Puppet-

-P…pero…no puedes hacerle daño a Lydan- decía Liell con miedo

-Marinero, esto no lo incumbe-

-Claro que sí, él es muy importante para mí-

-¿Muy importante?- menciono Foxy con enojo -¿Más importante que yo?

-¿Q…que?-

-¿Qué si ese grumete de agua dulce te importa más que yo?- gruño Foxy

-Bu…bueno, y…yo-

-Eso creí- dijo Foxy con fastidio y cabizbajo –por eso es necesario que lo mate; para que puedas estar conmigo- contesto Foxy dejando confundido a Liell

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Que mientras ese grumete siga con vida…tú nunca serás completamente mío…y no soporto la idea de que seas de alguien más, de que tenga que…compartirte-

Liell se sonrojo a niveles inalcanzables después de oír eso, pero aun así, con toda la firmeza que pudo le contesto…-lo siento Foxy, pero no puedo permitirte que lo lastimes-

Foxy solo se limitó a ver con seriedad a Liell, aunque no lo demostraba, eso lo había puesto más que furioso. SU pequeño marinero se estaba preocupando demasiado por ese tal…Lydan. Y esto, solo le provocaba más ganas de matarlo y descuartizarlo. Liell solo le podía pertenecer a él y a nadie más. Desde que lo vio ocultándose detrás de ese grumete…supo que la única forma de que Liell estuviera con el…seria eliminando a los obstáculos que encontrara en el camino y ese tal Lydan...era el primero. Sin previo aviso, Foxy tomo Liell y cargándolo como si fuera un costal de papas, lo llevo hasta el final del pasillo para que se quedara ahí.

-¡Foxy, bájame ya!- gritaba el menor al mismo tiempo que pataleaba y golpeaba la espalda de Foxy

Pero se quedó helado ante lo que Foxy le hizo.

Foxy estaba…tocándole el trasero.

El pirata sabía que si hacia eso, Liell se calmaría…sin mencionar que desde que lo vio había querido hacerle eso. Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-Tranquilo mi lindo marinero, ya me tienes a mí…ya no lo necesitas más- susurro Foxy sin dejar de "toquetear" al menor.

Liell no podía hacer nada, Foxy lo tenía bien sujeto, pero lo que más pena le daba era que lo que Foxy le estaba haciendo…le estaba gustando. Se sonrojo AUN MAS al tener ese pensamiento, pero no era momento para eso, tenía que pensar en algo para que Foxy no asesinara a Lydan.

…

…

…

…

…

¡Bingo, tenía una idea!

Estaban ya un metro del final del pasillo –justo donde pensaba dejar a Liell– cuando Foxy sintió como Liell dejaba de estar tenso e incluso se acomodaba en donde estaba. ¿Qué está pasando? Eso es lo que seguro se estarán preguntando, pues déjenme decirles…que este es el plan de Liell. Hacerle creer a Foxy que estaba "cediendo a su toqueteo" y así, él lo soltaría un poco y entonces podría salir corriendo para advertirle a su primo.

-Veo que al fin estas cooperando marinero- dijo Foxy con una sonrisa

-Ahhh- suspiro –s…si…capitán-

Foxy cambio de cargar a Liell como costal de papas, ha cargarlo al estilo nupcial mientras con su garfio acariciaba su rostro –Ohh mi lindo y pequeño marinero-

-P…pero Foxy… ¿podrías soltarme?-

-Mmm…no lo sé…-

-Por favor- pidió Liell al mismo tiempo que veía a Foxy con la cara más tierna que tenía y se sostenía a su cuello, dejando sus rostros muy cerca

-Ohh, está bien- dicho y hecho, Foxy bajo a Liell

Pero este no tardo en empezar a correr con dirección a la salida. Foxy se quedó unos segundos ahí, confundido por lo que acababa de pasar…

_-¡Lydan corre!-_

Y eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Inmediatamente, salió corriendo; no tardo nada en salir y en encontrar a los dos, los cuales corrían hacia la salida. Foxy al ver esto…ya no actuaba racionalmente…ahora los celos lo controlaban. Corrió hasta quedar frente a ambos, los cuales casi se iban de espaldas por la repentina aparición del pirata.

-Valla, valla pequeño marinero, lograste engañarme usando tus encantos…tal como lo haría una sirena, aunque claro…tu eres mejor que eso y por esa misma razón, tu por fin serás totalmente mío cuando acabe con este engendro- decía con una sonrisa psicópata

Foxy alzo su garfio al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia Lydan. Liell estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Foxy al ver esto, lo tomo y dejo en una esquina. Lydan intento escapar usando esa distracción, pero Foxy lo noto y a una velocidad incomparable, golpeo al mayor dejándolo tirado en piso, dejándolo listo para recibir su garfio. Lydan no podía gritar, lo intentaba pero no podía…tenia tanto miedo que no podía emitir sonido alguno. Tampoco podía moverse, estaba totalmente estático. Cuando vio que Foxy bajaba su garfio, solo atino a cerrar los ojos, esperando el doloroso impacto.

El cual nunca llego

Abrió los ojos…y vio como Puppet detenía el brazo de Foxy, el cual estaba a solo milímetros de donde se suponía debía estar su corazón…casi se desmaya al ver esto. Puppet logro tirar a Foxy algunos metros lejos, para después levantar a Lydan y abrazarlo en un intento de calmarlo. Mientras tanto, Foxy se estaba preparando para atacar de nuevo, cuando vio como Liell corría hacia donde estaba Lydan; Foxy no tardo en tomarlo y colocarlo en su espalda…para no perderlo de vista.

-¡Foxy! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?!- grito Puppet aun sin separarse de Lydan

-En deshacerme de ese estorbo- acuso Foxy al mismo tiempo que señalaba a Lydan

-¿Estorbo? ¿Y ahora de que estas hablando?-

-Ese grumete de quinta, está intentando robarme lo que me pertenece… ¡a MI marinero!-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Puppet y los primos al unísono

-Foxy, eso es ridículo, Lydan nunca intentaría quitarte a Liell-

-Claro que sí, lo vi el otro día, cuando se lo llevo…justo antes de que pudiera saborear los dulces labios de mi pequeño marinero…y hacerle algunas cosas más- dijo susurrando lo ultimo

-¿Qué?- hablo Liell nuevamente sonrojado

-Yo no hice eso- intervino el acusado –no me lo lleve por esa razón, nos tuvimos que ir porque ya iban a cerrar la pizzería y yo no quería que nos echaran, además, Liell y yo somos…-

-¿Novios? Pues eso no me importa, porque una vez que acabe contigo…este lindo niño será todo mío- decía Foxy al mismo tiempo que seguía con su mirada y sonrisa psicópata

-No- dijo Puppet –no le tocaras a Lydan ni un solo cabello-

-¿Quieres apostar?- lo desafío Foxy

Puppet bajo a Lydan dejándole tras de él. Foxy tomo a Liell y lo dejo a sus espaldas. Inmediatamente, ambos se prepararon para pelear, si Foxy quería matar a Lydan…primero tendría que vencer a Puppet. Y entonces…

¡Dio inicio la pelea!

Foxy corrió con la intención de derribar a Puppet. Sin embargo este al ya verlo venir, solo tomo a Foxy de una de sus muñecas para después azotarlo contra el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, Foxy se levantó y sin previo aviso, le dio un golpe a Puppet en la cara. El títere se retiró su máscara, mostrando su expresión de furia, le dio su máscara a Lydan para después volver a la pelea. Puppet le devolvió el golpe, sin embargo, Foxy no cayo, solo retrocedió un poco. Y así ambos animatronicos empezaron a golpearse, y golpe tras golpe, Puppet lograba abollar a Foxy un poco más. Llego un momento en que Foxy logro engañar a Puppet y uso ese descuido para ir a atrapar a Lydan. Pero Puppet logro darse cuenta a tiempo y empujo a Lydan, recibiendo un corte en su brazo. Puppet empujo a Foxy dejándolo en el suelo, y fue entonces que le acertó un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-No entiendo porque peleas tanto para que no mate a este marinero de agua dulce-

-Porque él no ha hecho nada de lo que lo estas culpando-

-Claro que sí, y no creas que porque tú lo estas protegiendo, me iré sin haber cumplido mi plan-

-Será mejor que te olvides de eso, porque no permitiré que le hagas daño alguno-

Ambos volvieron a los golpes. Mientras tanto, ambos primos estaban preocupados por su respectiva "casi pareja". Lydan veía como por el corte que tenía Puppet, se podían ver algunos cables y algo del metal del endoesqueleto. Liell veía como Foxy poco a poco se iba abollando más, y como las partes expuestas de su endoesqueleto igual se estaban dañando más. Pero entonces, algo paso…algo que no hubieran esperado…Vieron como un empleado se dirigía hasta donde todos ellos es se encontraban.

Cierto…la pizzería aun no cerraba.

Inmediatamente, Puppet volvió a _Prize Corner _y se metió a su caja de música. Y Foxy se fue corriendo hasta _Parts/Service _lo más rápido que pudo. Ambos Murtons empezaron a fingir que todo este rato habían estado hablando…si claro, finjan que no acaba de haber una pelea de animatronicos justo aquí para que al final el que ganara eligiera si Lydan moría o no…finjan que no paso eso.

-Y…entonces paso eso…y…luego lo otro- decía Liell en un intento de conversación fingida

-Muy interesante- comento Lydan mientras tenia pose de pensador

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- dijo el empleado que apenas estaba llegando

-Oh…nada, solo…estamos aquí hablando- menciono Lydan

-Pues estamos a punto de cerrar, así que…-

-Entendimos, vámonos Liell-

Y así, ambos tuvieron que irse de la pizzería, pero sabían perfectamente, que esa pelea…aún no había terminado.

-Dios…no puedo creer que se hayan puesto a pelear- hablo Liell con algo de nerviosismo

-Yo tampoco, pero gracias al cielo que Puppet intervino, de no ser por eso…ahora mismo serias huérfano de primo-

-Ni…ni siquiera pienses eso-

-Está bien, lo bueno es que sigo vivo-

-¿Sabes? No puedo dejar de pensar en que Foxy creyó que tú y yo éramos novios- menciono Liell

-Eso es ridículo, primero porque yo no…-

-No eres gay, ya lo sé- respondió Liell al mismo tiempo que rodaba los ojos

-Sí, y segundo…porque eso sería incesto-

-Pero Foxy no sabe que tú y yo somos primos, y como tú me cuidas mucho, por eso debió creer eso-

-Sí, es muy probable…por cierto, ¿sabes que tendremos que volver mañana, verdad?-

-Si…lo sé, tengo miedo de que Foxy intente matarte…de nuevo- menciono Liell al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a Lydan

-Tranquilo, solo…tenemos que explicarle que somos primos y no…eso- decía Lydan mientras le desordenaba el pelo al menor

En ese momento llegaron al punto de que tenían que ir por distintos caminos para poder llegar hasta sus respectivas casas. Se despidieron con un "_buenas noches" _y se fueron.

**Mientras tanto**

Ya con la pizzería cerrada. Puppet y Foxy salieron de sus lugares para aclarar algunas cosas. Cuando Foxy llego, se encontro ha Puppet cruzado de brazos y viéndole de manera acusatoria, pero al pirata no le dio importancia alguna, solo lanzo un bufido.

-Foxy, explícame porque querías atacar a Lydan- exigió el títere

-Ya te lo dije…-

-Esa no es una razón verdadera, Foxy-

-Pues esa es la única razón por la que lo trato de matar- respondió el pirata con fastidio

-Foxy, por favor, comprende…Lydan no es el novio de Liell…-

-Si claro, no soy ciego Puppet, puede que traiga este parche en el ojo, pero aun así veo perfectamente- menciono Foxy cruzado de brazos

-¡Foxy, escucha!- grito Puppet con cansancio –estás viendo las cosas erróneamente, a Liell ya le gustas tú-

Foxy abrió los ojos como platos ante esa revelación -¿en…en serio?-

-Sí, pero tus celos no te están dejando pensar claramente…-

-Ohh, ya se lo que pasa- interrumpió Foxy –ese marino de agua dulce te lavo el "disco duro" y por eso estas de su parte-

-Foxy deja de pensar estupideces- decía Puppet al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la sienes

-Ahora me estás diciendo estúpido, está más que claro que tengo razón; ahora, con mayor razón ese mocoso merece morir-

-Foxy, escucha…-

-No Puppet, ya escuche más que suficiente-

Y sin decir más, Foxy corrió de regreso hasta _Parts/Service. _Puppet suspiro con resignación. Así había sido Foxy desde que lo conocía y nada cambiaría su forma de ser. Volteo a ver su brazo, cuando lo vieran así en la mañana lo mandarían a arreglar; eso significaba ir a _Parts/Service _y tener que soportar las miradas molestas de todos los originales, más la molesta y acusatoria mirada de Foxy. Por el momento no había más que pudiera hacer; así que regreso a su caja de música para intentar calmarse y poder descansar un poco.

**Con Liell**

Liell no tardo nada en llegar hasta su casa, eh inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto. Se cambió su ropa por su pijama y se fue directo a la cama. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en que Foxy estuviera celoso de Lydan, pero sobre todo que quisiera matarlo…solo para estar con él. Eso sí que era ser yandere. Dirigió su vista hasta su despertador, apenas eran las 12:08. Se levantó para ir por un vaso de agua. Pero al voltear, se encontró con algo de lo que se había olvidado hace algunos días…sus peluches de los animatronicos, donde curiosamente, también se encontraban los de los originales. Tomo el de Foxy y después de verlo durante algunos segundos, sonrío y lo abrazo; aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta…amaba a ese pirata, desde que lo conoció gracias a una investigación de la escuela, sentía mariposas cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba o decían algo referente a él. Ahora sabía que era todo eso que sentía. Era amor.

-Ahhh- suspiro –Foxy… ¿Por qué me es tan difícil decirte mis sentimientos? Aunque ya me quedo más que claro que yo…te gusto- decía algo sonrojado

Al ver otra vez a sus peluches, vio uno que le llamo la atención. Lo tomo y sonrió ante una idea que se le había ocurrido. Después de buscar durante unos…15 minutos, encontró una bolsa de regalo y papel de china. Metió el muñeco a la bolsa y lo tapo para que no se viera lo que era. Lo dejo sobre su escritorio y se fue de regreso a la cama, solo que ahora tomo el peluche de Foxy y lo apretó contra su pecho. Ahora sí que podía dormir.

**Con Lydan**

Apenas llego a su casa, ignoro los gritos de su mamá y se fue directo a su cuarto. Solo se cambió de ropa y se fue a tumbar en su cama. Lo único que quería era poder dormir para apartar su mente de todas las preocupaciones.

…

…

…

…

Sorpresa, sorpresa…no podía dormir.

Se sentó con fastidio en su cama. Vio la hora, eran las 12:13, no podía quedarse despierto, sería una noche muy larga y aburrida. Recordó como antes, cuando Liell se quedaba a dormir en su casa, –cuando eran más pequeños– él siempre llegaba abrazando algún peluche y le decía que lo ayudaba a dormir. El no recordaba que alguna vez tuviera un peluche para que lo ayudara a dormir, pero en estos momentos, haría lo que fuera con tal de poder dormir. Pero esa no era una opción, porque no tenía ningún peluche. Así que se dirigió hasta la cocina, tal vez algo de leche tibia ayudaría.

**30 minutos después**

Podemos ver a Lydan sentado en su cama y junto a él había varias tazas vacías. Así es, la leche no estaba ayudando mucho que digamos. Pero eso sí, ya había ido 3 veces al baño. Se recostó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, esperando que milagrosamente se quedara dormido si se mantenía así. Y gracias a Dios, unos 20 minutos después lo logro.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Lydan se levantaba con pereza de su cama. Aún tenía mucho sueño, pero su mamá lo había obligado a levantarse. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hasta la cocina, para encontrar algo que poder comer; tomo un tazón y se sirvió cereal, pero mientras se servía la leche, por el cansancio, empezó a quedarse dormido de pie; de no ser porque sintió la fría leche desbordándose del tazón, hubiera seguido así hasta la tarde. Dejo el tazón a un lado y se puso a limpiar antes de que su mamá se diera cuenta. Al terminar, se fue a la sala para ver que había en la tele.

**Un rato después**

**4:30 pm**

Estaba en su computadora cuando recibió un mensaje de Liell diciéndole que fuera rápido a su casa. Le aviso a su mamá y se fue corriendo, temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado a su primo. Cuando llego, entro sin siquiera haber tocado…lo curioso es que apenas entro, ahí estaba Liell parado frente a él, con una sonrisa. Lydan no entendía nada y cuando Liell le extendió una bolsa de regalo, solo se confundió más.

-Liell, ¿Qué es esto?-

-Un regalo para ti- respondió el menor con una sonrisa

-Pero…mi cumpleaños es en dos semanas-

-Lo sé, pero toma esto como…un regalo adelantado-

Lydan tomo el regalo y retiro el papel de china; al ver lo que era se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer que su primo le estuviera regalando eso.

-Liell, ¿estás seguro de que me quieres regalar esto?-

-Claro que si, además, supongo que ahora lo necesitas más que yo-

Lydan saco de la bolsa…un muñeco de Puppet. Así es, el tan famoso regalo era un muñeco del títere favorito de Lydan. Normalmente, Liell solía ser muy cuidadoso con todos sus peluches de los animatronicos, no dejaba que nadie los tocara, por eso le sorprendió que le estuviera regalando uno de esos tantos peluches que tanto cuidaba.

-Además- hablo el menor –este mi favorito- dijo mostrándole el de Foxy

Lydan sonrió. Vio con más detalle el peluche que ahora era suyo. Si se parecía mucho a Puppet; entonces recordó como había quedado después de que Foxy intentara matarlo. Y al parecer, Liell noto eso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estoy preocupado por Puppet- respondió Lydan –ese corte en su brazo se veía muy grave-

-Yo también estoy preocupado por Foxy, salió muy lastimado de esa pelea- decía Liell al mismo tiempo que abrazaba el peluche de Foxy

-¿Te sentirías mejor si vas a verlo?- pregunto Lydan

-Si-

-Muy bien, vamos-

Ambos primos se dirigían a la pizzería para asegurarse de que su respectiva "casi pareja" se encontrara bien. Sin embargo…

-Chicos, ¿A dónde van?- hablo Luis

-Vamos a la pizzería, papá- respondió Liell

-Oh, es que me preguntaba si me podían ayudar con algunas cosas de la cochera-

Ambos se vieron con resignación. Parece que Puppet y Foxy tendrán que esperar un rato.

**Después**

**11:38 pm**

Ahora ya conocían la desventaja de tener una cochera tan grande con capacidad para hasta 4 autos. Se habían tardado todo el resto de la tarde y una parte de la noche, pero al fin habían terminado y ahora podían ir a la pizzería. Había pocas personas ahí, así que sin perder tiempo, Lydan se fue directo a ver a Puppet y Liell a tratar de convencer a Foxy…otra vez.

**Con Lydan**

El mayor fue corriendo hacia _Prize Corner. _Al llegar, dio cuerda lo más rápido que podía; cuando Puppet salió, inmediatamente lo abrazo. Había estado demasiado preocupado por el desde la noche anterior. Sintió como el más alto la rodeaba con sus brazos y lo elevaba hasta tenerlo a la altura de su pecho. Justo en ese momento, vio un tipo de costura en la manga del traje de Puppet. El mencionado se dio cuenta de esto y lo separo un poco.

-Notaron el daño en mi brazo, pero solo me arreglaron el traje, dijeron que arreglar mis cables y parte de mi traje tomaría tiempo-

-Ohh, lo siento- dijo Lydan con tristeza

-No tienes la culpa, la tiene Foxy por no controlar sus celos- menciono Puppet mientras le alborotaba un poco el pelo a Lydan –por cierto ¿Dónde está Liell? No me digas que fue a ver a Foxy-

-Pues…-

**Con Liell**

-F…Foxy, ya deja de ha…hacer eso- decía Liell

¿Qué está pasando? Buena la respuesta es que en este preciso momento, Foxy tenía a Liell contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda del menor con su garfio por debajo de su ropa.

-¿Oh qué? Mi lindo marinero-

-Foxy, escúchame…-

-Oh mejor…te beso y disfrutas del momento- le susurro Foxy con una sonrisa medio pervertida

Foxy iba acercando sus labios a los del menor; estaban a tan pocos milímetros de distancia…pero entro en razón

-Un momento, si tu estas aquí…significa que esa sanguijuela también ¿verdad?-

-Foxy escúchame, Lydan no es mí…-

-Liell quédate aquí y esta vez no-te-mue-vas- sentenció el pirata antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo

**De regreso con Lydan y Puppet**

Ahora mismo, Puppet estaba regañando a Lydan diciéndole que no debió haber dejado que Liell fuera con Foxy. Lydan estaba a punto de disculparse –nuevamente– cuando escucharon un grito.

-¡Ven aquí sabandija de agua dulce, da la cara y pelea como hombre!-

-Oh no- dijo Lydan mientras se escondía detrás de Puppet –dile que no estoy, que hoy no vine-

-Lydan, eso es imposible, ya vio a Liell y sabe que si viene uno también viene el otro- explico Puppet

-¿Entonces que…?- pero no pudo terminar la oración

-¡Te encontré pequeña ratita!- dijo Foxy para después saltar sobre Lydan –a lo FNAF2– pero nuevamente fue Puppet quito a Lydan a tiempo

¡La pelea se reanudaba!

-Foxy, me estoy cansando de esto, detente o no tendré otra opción que dejarte apagado-

-No me importa lo que hagas, con tal de que acabe con la vida de este estorbo ya-

Foxy intento clavarle su garfio a Lydan. Pero Puppet lo esquivo en un rápido movimiento, ocasionando que Foxy clavara su garfio en la pared. Puppet dejo a Lydan detrás de su caja musical, para después bloquear un golpe sorpresivo de Foxy y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Foxy logro acertarle un fuerte golpe a Puppet en la cara. Este quedo algo noqueado ante eso y sin que se diera cuenta, Lydan había salido para pelear. Aunque no duro mucho, ya que Foxy inmediatamente lo alzo con su mano y con su garfio planeaba atravesarle el corazón. Nuevamente, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto…

…

…

El cual nuevamente no llego

Abrió los ojos, y los abrió aún más al ver la escena que tenía en frente

¡Liell estaba besando a Foxy!

Liell sabía que si hacia eso, distraería a Foxy y le demostraría que no tenía nada del tema romántico con Lydan. El pirata estaba igual de sorprendido; pero soltó al mayor para poder sostener bien al menor. Con su mano lo sujetaba de la cintura y con su garfio acariciaba su espalda, empezó a corresponder al beso al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a Liell directo a la oficina…digamos que…para lo siguiente necesitaban estar en privado.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Listo, quede al tanto con el número de palabras y un poco más, espero que les allá gustado, en especial a ti Karoru porque me costó un poco, pero no fue nada. Bueno, me tengo que ir, porque tengo que hacer un capítulo especial y tengo que dormir temprano por la prepa. Nos leemos luego.**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
